


当sk女孩莫名其妙写起了竹马文

by ninokuma617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninokuma617/pseuds/ninokuma617
Summary: 真·宠物情人





	1. 相遇

去年冬天，在赶总武线末班车的二宫和也遇到了一只在纸箱中瑟瑟发抖的小萨摩耶，白色的绒毛被尘土蒙得脏兮兮的，雪花落在它身上又化掉，看起来更脏了。  
  
他有点嫌弃的撸了一把狗毛，小萨摩耶一点反应都没有。二宫和也觉得它大概是不行了，心想着生死有命，正准备离开时，这可怜的小家伙却仿佛感觉到了什么，努力睁开了那圆溜溜黑乎乎的眼睛看着他。二宫和也顿时想起了他老家养过的那只柴犬，也是这样相似的眼神，终是把它抱了起来。  
  
于是，电车站台，一个穿着黑色羽绒服怀里似乎裹着什么东西的青年奔跑着从即将关上的门间挤了进去。  
  
<<<<<<>>>>>>  
  
二宫和也单手艰难的从包里掏出钥匙打开了门进去，把包放到鞋柜上，再从羽绒服里掏出了被捂暖的小萨摩耶。  
  
小白团在他怀里安心的睡着了，突然被揪出来眼睛都睁不开耸动了一下还没立起来的耳朵。二宫和也看了看自己的衣服，胸口周围被蹭的到处都是泥，无奈的捧着它去了浴室。  
  
放好温水，脱了衣服就抱着打瞌睡的小白团一起泡进了水里。一触碰到水小白团就惊醒了，蹬着它的小短腿挣扎，二宫和也时不时稍微托它一下，让它不至于还没长大就沉下去淹死在浴缸这么狗生憋屈。  
  
可接下来要发生的事情让二宫和也骇的差点把他面前的东西扔出去。  
  
小短腿挣扎的动作慢了下来，似乎是没有了力气，二宫和也正想把它抱起来，突然间感觉猛地一沉，浴缸里的水被挤得满了出去。  
  
小狗崽子不见了，他的眼前多了一个小男孩。  
  
现在这个小男孩一头栽在了他的肚子上呛了水吐着泡泡，屁股高高的翘着，上面还有一条毛茸茸的尾巴。  
  
等等，尾巴？！！！  
  
二宫和也花了十秒捏断了自己脑子里那一万只草泥马卖力奔腾的画面，把还在吐着泡泡的小男孩从水里捞了出来。  
  
然后他又看到了小男孩头上顶着的两只耳朵。  
  
“...”二宫和也死机了。  
  
小男孩只能睁着无辜的眼睛看着二宫一声声的咳嗽着，咳得脸一片通红。  
  
这件事有些超出了普通市民二宫和也的认知。什么情况？我是不是坐着电车穿越到了游戏里的异世界？为什么会有...兽人？还是妖怪？？这是个啥？？狗呢？二宫和也的思绪一片混乱，提着小男孩的手臂就当了机，直到他感觉到好像有什么软软热热的东西在他的手上移动。  
  
他看过去，小男孩正一下一下舔着他的手，还一边舔一边发出小动物似得呜呜的讨好声。他伸手撸了一把他头顶那湿哒哒的耳朵，再扯了扯那条甩来甩去把水花弄得飞溅的尾巴。  
  
不是幻觉，是摸得到看的着的毛茸茸。手上痒痒的感觉也真实的很。  
  
二宫和也（被）（迫）接受了现实，不就是刚才捡回来的狗变成了小孩~嘛。。。  
  
想着他把那颗在他手上耸动的头抬起来，看了过去。  
  
不得不说这个小家伙长得很可爱，特别是眼睛，黑不溜秋的，瞳仁占的比例也太高了吧，是因为本体是萨摩耶吗？左侧上臂上还有着一块像是烟花一样散开的胎记。  
  
然后他才发现了他的脖子上有一条细细的绳子穿着一个牌子，上面写着masaki。  
  
“masaki？会说话吗？”  
  
“？”歪头似乎思考了一下：“嗷呜？”  
  
“....”也是，虽然现在看起来是三岁左右的人类，但一看就没有怎么跟人类交流过，怕是听都听不懂又怎么可能会说。  
  
二宫和也放弃了与他交流，迅速把两个人都洗的干干净净，然后把小家伙拎了出去。他没有小孩衣服，只能翻出一件t给小家伙套上了。  
  
小家伙走的摇摇晃晃的看看这个摸摸那个，好像对什么都很好奇。二宫和也冷静下来后渐渐感到头疼，他该怎么处置这个小孩？  
  
本来打算先把小萨摩耶带回家，第二天就送他去领养中心的，但现在。。。怕不是刚送过去就被抓走做生物研究了。甚至就算是人类化的他也有着不可隐藏的特征，别说要找到收养他的家庭，怕是孤儿院都不敢接收。  
  
可要二宫和也就此将他抛弃也是不可能的。要是没有捡回来就算了，现在这种状况...  
  
难道他二宫和也老婆都还没娶就要当奶爸了吗？他不禁为这个未来感到不寒而栗，他自由自在的生活就要到此结束了？  
  
越想越头疼，他决定打几局智龙迷城冷静一下。


	2. 被发现了？！

二宫和也是被一阵暖暖的湿意唤醒的。

他睡眼迷蒙的愣了三秒猛的跳起来：小家伙尿床了！！！！！

一手就抓起睡得正酣还不知道自己干了什么的masaki酱，冲进厕所就扔到马桶上去。

回去一看床单，惨不忍睹。

二宫和也觉得自己好气哦，可是又拿他一点办法都没有呢:)

只能无奈的开始清理，看来今天他的店要晚一点再开门了。他开了一家租游戏碟的店，因为他时不时就能淘到了不少罕见的游戏，现在在圈子里也算小有名气。

把床清理完，再把坐在马桶上睡着的masaki酱拎过来，好好教训他一顿给他上了一课厕所存在的意义，把小家伙弄的泪眼汪汪似懂非懂，尾巴都耷拉下来了。

二宫和也想想还是不能让他自己留在家，谁知道会不会发生什么意外。二宫和也翻出了他的连帽衫，小家伙穿起来跟条裙子一样，刚好能挡住他的尾巴，帽子还能挡住他头上的耳朵，简直完美。内裤当然是没有，反正连帽衫挡住了也没所谓了吧？可鞋子实在是找不到合适的，二宫只好给他套了个羽绒就抱着他出发了。

看来还要找一天去给他买点衣服。

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>

到了店门口居然已经有几个客人等着了，二宫和也说着抱歉抱歉的开门，好在都是熟客，也没怎么样，只是大家都好奇的看着他怀里的小家伙。

隔壁开钓具店的大野智经常过来串门，这人一般不是在店里发呆就是跑他这边来，见到他就笑眯眯的说：“nino酱~居然迟了这么久，是因为这个小女孩嘛？”

“二宫桑，你什么时候有个女儿啦？”

二宫和也一脸懵逼，啥？低头看了看怀里的人才反应过来：“不，不是，这小孩是个雄的，那也不是我儿子，是...嗯...我侄子。”

大野智纠结了一下“雄的”这个奇怪的用词，然后没想明白什么抛之脑后，表情柔和到八字眉耸了出来，上手就揉起了masaki的脸：“呀~~你侄子怎么跟个小女孩似得~软软的好可爱~你叫什么名字呀~”

这句他可就听懂啦！masaki酱羞涩的笑着，小声的说：“masaki...”

“喔噢是masaki酱~”

masaki酱瞬间受到了大家的热烈欢迎，被大家揉揉脸摸摸头的逗他玩。人太多了，他有点怕怕的要往二宫那边躲，然后有人一个手贱把他的连帽衫掀了起来：“让我...咦，masaki酱你怎么没穿内裤。”

“！！”masaki的小脸肉眼可见的爆红起来，哽咽了一声。

最受到刺激的反而是站在masaki背后的二宫，然而他受刺激的点不是masaki酱的裸体被看到了，而是那条在背后瞬间炸毛的尾巴。二宫和也神速的赶在所有人反应过来之前一把拽下连帽衫，声音颤抖的喊：“你你在干嘛啊变态！”

masaki转过身扑到二宫怀里，小手揪紧了他的衣服下摆。

那人尴尬的挠挠头：“不好意思。。我没想到，我本来想逗逗他而已。”

“啊抱歉，我说过头了，也不是你的错。。”二宫松了一口气，还好他反应的快，没被看到。

店里的气氛突然尴尬了起来，最后那人笑着摆了摆手里的游戏碟说：“啊那我先走啦，我还要回家肝这个游戏呢！”

二宫见状也笑了笑：“这个很难哦，特别是第六关非常出乎意料。”

“ok~我卡关的话一定来请你指教。那我先走啦拜拜。”

“那我们也走了啊，拜拜二宫。”

“谢谢光临，下次见。”

瞬间店里只剩二宫和也，masaki还有大野智。

二宫长出一口气揉揉眉心，要是被发现他都不知道怎么解释。看来今天就提早关店去给小家伙买衣服吧。

站在一旁的大野智看看二宫又看看masaki，挠了挠他的面包脸，迟疑的用他独特黏糊糊的声音说：“nino酱。。或许是我看错了？我刚刚，是不是看到masaki的后面。。有条尾巴？”


	3. 日常

小小的游戏出租店顿时安静了下来。

“…你是不是昨天通宵钓鱼没清醒？仔细一看你又变黑了呢你个焦面包。”

“我忘了擦防晒...不对，但是我明明看到...”

“是你看错了啦。”二宫一巴掌拍到大野的手臂上：“好了你回去看店吧，虽然这边很和平。”

“哦。。那我先回去了。”大野无辜的揉揉手臂，鼓起了他的面包脸。好吧，nino想说的时候自然会跟他说的，他就当做不知道啦~

后来大野智经常过来找masaki玩，masaki也很喜欢他。这两个人相性好到不行，一大一小经常闹的不可开交。二宫惊讶大野罕见的除了钓鱼跟画画还有tension这么高的时候。

两个人闹起来的时候自然藏不住什么耳朵尾巴，二宫见大野一点惊讶都没有就知道他上次的确是看到了。奇怪的是他也没来问他这是怎么回事，好像根本不在意一样。正常人难道不会被吓到嘛？过了几天masaki就把他圆滚滚的肚皮亮给了大野智看，二宫才知道了那是masaki表达信任的行为，怪不得上次被掀衣服反应那么大。

“所以masaki不是你的侄子吧？”

“...嗯，不是。”

“那是呢~~nino酱你又没有长耳朵尾巴~~”

“啊那可说不定呢...（笑）”

“？！！！！”

时间匆匆而过，转眼就从冬天到了夏天。

masaki的成长速度异常的快：身体与头脑都是。他的学习能力很强，像一块海绵一样把身边听闻的教授的所有知识迅速的据为己有。而身体肉眼可见的成长起来。到了春天的时候就开始猛的抽高，晚上二宫都能听到躺在他旁边的masaki骨骼伸展发出的声音，虽然二宫知道masaki跟人类不一样，但还是听得他毛骨悚然。

每天起床就给masaki量身高成为了他的乐趣，每次量都会比昨天高一点，最多的一次居然一晚上长了两厘米。墙上的铅笔线一天天往上升，现在masaki已经从那个轻易就能抱起的小孩长到了二宫的胸口，按这个速度估计没多久他就要长到超过他了。二宫开始怀疑这么长他的身体会不会有问题，但masaki又说身体没有不舒服的地方。

二宫根本不敢把他带出去见大野以外的人了。前几个月还是小屁孩突然变成了少年什么的。。

同时，在二宫和也正烦恼着夏天给masaki穿什么衣服能挡住他的耳朵尾巴又不会让他热死的时候，masaki告诉了他一件好事。

“呐呐~nino哥哥~”masaki晃了晃二宫的手臂，脸埋在二宫的肚子上拱来拱去。他犬类的习性还没有完全消失，但至少不会发生什么趴地上抬起一条腿上厕所的行为了。

“什么？”

“masaki啊~要给你表演一个魔术。”

“哦？什么魔术？纸牌的吗？”二宫兴趣来了，平常他也有在玩魔术，特别是纸牌的最擅长。自从捡到masaki之后，他的忠实观众从大野一个人变成了这对天然两人组。一大一小每次都无比捧场，二宫有时候就会教他们各种魔术小技巧。

“哼哼~不是。”masaki摆出一副ドヤ顔。“这个是nino哥哥也做不到的，只有我会的魔术！”

二宫实在是觉得masaki这副表情欠揍得很，捏了捏他软软的脸蛋说：“行那你变给我看看。”

只见masaki高深莫测的闭上了眼睛，闭了一会又眯开一条缝看了看二宫，然后说：“看好了哟~嘿！”

然后他头上那双耳朵抖了抖之后，咻的钻进头发里面不见了。

二宫瞪大了眼，masaki得意的说着还没完呢一边转过身了去，二宫已经猜到接下来会发生的事了，果然，那条尾巴也咻的消失了，只留下在空气中飘起的几条狗毛。

“怎么样！我厉害吧！”二宫觉得要是他的尾巴还在的话这会该翘到天上去了。

二宫是发自内心的高兴，烦恼了好久的问题突然迎刃而解。二宫一把把masaki搂到自己怀里，手在他头上胡乱的揉了两把：“厉害厉害！太好了。你怎么突然可以这样做了？”

得到二宫赞扬的masaki在二宫怀里呼呼的笑得眼睛都没了：“嘿嘿。。前天发现的，昨天就能控制自如啦！”

“好！我们出门买夏天的新衣服！”

“耶！！”

此时的masaki还不知道，要二宫行长高兴起来居然为他花钱是一件多么多么难得的事情。直至他以后某日看到二宫在贩卖机前蹭大野饮料的守财奴样。


	4. 夏日祭

一大一小手拉着手走在商场里。masaki正扯着二宫去买他之前看上了但没办法穿的衣服。二宫则在他身后念着你身体长很快不要太兴奋买那么多一边在他身后掏钱买单，一边念叨着自己肯定是疯了他不配当二宫行长了。  
  
在店员姐姐花痴的目光中，masaki从更衣室走出来又走进去，手长腿长的活像一个行走的衣架子穿什么都好看。  
  
咔哒一声门响masaki又从更衣室里走了出来，上身一件简单的黑色背心，露出了手臂上的胎记。腰间绑着一件拼色的外套，下身是之前因为尾巴会被压住很难受而穿不了紧身的七分牛仔裤，脚上踩着一双高帮球鞋。那头软软的头发也因为没有帽子的压力，刘海松散的垂在前额，看起来很是清爽。  
  
亲手给masaki挑衣服，再看着他穿出十分感人的效果，二宫突然有点理解那些小女孩给芭比娃娃换衣服的心情了。两人提着一袋袋衣服像大减价抢货的大妈一样走出商场。masaki穿上了新衣服就不肯脱下来，跑在前面蹦得二宫看着都累。衣服的尺码都往大了买，疯狂输出金钱的行长可没忘记masaki身体长得很快这个事情。  
  
到了家里masaki还把衣服都拿出来放在了床上，摸摸这件摸摸那件的爱不释手，摸着摸着又滚到床上把衣服滚的一团糟。  
  
二宫眼中仿佛出现了幻觉：masaki正在他今天刚撒出去的钞票上滚。他忍不住出声：“masaki，干嘛呐你？”  
  
masaki停下了动作说：“我要把它们都沾上我的味道。”  
  
“嘿~小狗霸占地盘吗你。”二宫哭笑不得。  
  
“nino哥哥，过来。”少年拉过二宫的手，眯着两只黑啾啾的眼睛，fufufu的笑着看他：“你也要这样，我喜欢nino哥哥的味道。”  
  
二宫突然被这孩子搞得不好意思了起来：“哪有什么味道，我又不像你一身蠢狗味。”其实没有，二宫每天监督着masaki都不知道洗得多干净，因为这小鬼以前一见到水就坐不住一样往外跑，每次洗澡都跟打仗一样。到现在每天没事就想泡澡，水还往热的开，每次泡的一身通红才肯爬出来。二宫都怀疑要是换成狗形态是不是狗毛都要被烫掉了。  
  
“有！”沉浸在回忆中的二宫猝不及防的被masaki一把拉倒在了床上，masaki趴在他身上低下头凑到他的脖子旁边，嗅了嗅：“好像，好像。。“半天没找到形容词：”好像柠檬味的冰沙？”  
  
二宫被他的头发弄得耳朵有点痒，把masaki的脑袋推开顺便把那一头毛揉的乱七八糟：“你就知道吃。”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿。。”masaki不好意思的挠了挠头，抓过一把衣服就糊在二宫脸上：“nino哥哥的味道！沾上吧！”  
  
“masaki...！！”  
  
两个人在床上闹得衣服都掉在了地上，二宫连忙把它们捡起来，看到masaki还跃跃欲试的样子，板起脸说：“好了别闹了，不然你就变回狗子今天晚饭吃狗粮！”  
  
“诶~不要啊~我错了我错了~”  
  
==================================  
  
说到夏天，就肯定会想到夏日祭。  
  
二宫也很多年没去夏日祭了，直到他最近突然觉得应该带masaki去体验一下生活。他实在是宅，能不出门就不出门，这半年都没怎么带masaki出去玩过，除了冬天那会带他在家门外堆了个雪人。  
  
于是夏日祭当天，二宫带着masaki去钓具店喊上了大野，三个人晃悠晃悠的朝着镇上烟花大会的地点走去。二宫穿的很随便，背心拖鞋大裤衩，就披了个短羽织意思意思。masaki则是一身白色水纹竹叶的浴衣，衬着肤色很白。大野的浴衣很有他的风格，深蓝色的布料上印着各种各样的路亚，背后一条大大的黑鲷，旁边还有白底黑字的毛笔字体写了个「釣って」！二宫看到之后就一直在笑，好不容易控制住了，一看到大野又笑了起来。  
  
大野给他笑到面包脸都皱起来了，闷闷的说：“有那么好笑嘛。。”  
  
“噗哼哼www...不是，你这身浴衣...”二宫憋笑：“很，很适合你...我说真的。”  
  
masaki也忍着笑说：“fu...很适合o酱！”  
  
“我今年最大的愿望就是能再钓到黑鲷！”大野突然得意了起来：“你们根本不懂！钓鱼！是多么的令人兴奋！每次喊你们去你们都不理我...你们真的应该体验那个过程，是...”  
  
masaki瞅了瞅滔滔不绝的大野智，撇撇嘴对着二宫说：“比起钓鱼我更愿意在家跟nino哥哥在一起...”  
  
“嘿~真乖~你可不要跟着大野渔夫出海五十六个民族换着来回变呐~”玩家【masaki】得到来自玩家【二宫和也】的礼物「摸头杀」x1。  
  
祭典还是一如既往的热闹，大野跑到一个捞金鱼的摊子捞得不亦乐乎，masaki跟二宫则去了隔壁的射击摊子尝试拿下一等奖的游戏机。不一会大野就提着一袋子金鱼过来了，说要分几条给二宫养。  
  
就在他们分金鱼的时候，一双手悄悄地从二宫身后绕过，一手遮住了他的眼睛再把他按进了怀里，低沉的声音在二宫耳边响起：“嘿嘿~猜猜我是谁？”


	5. 同类

二宫听声音就知道是谁了，他有点惊喜，这个人什么时候回来的居然都没有告诉他。于是他把头往后靠在了身后人的肩膀上，故作惊吓的喊了一声，再狠狠地往下一溜：“啊失礼了不好意思不好意思，这实在是太溜了...这不是樱井少爷嘛！你什么时候回来的啊也不告诉我一声~”  
  
转头果然看到一脸黑线又无奈的樱井翔：“和也，智哥，我回来了。”  
  
“翔君，欢迎回来。”大野笑着打了声招呼。  
  
樱井翔是那个樱井财阀的大少爷，可以说是只要生活在日本就不会不知道这个庞大的企业。按理说这位少爷应该从小就在什么私立高级学院上学，不知道是不是叛逆期到了，高中的时候突然不顾家里的反对从屈指可数的高等学院转到了一所公立男子高中说要体验生活。  
  
说起来那时候准新入生二宫同学还是初三，填的志愿就是樱井翔转到的那个公立学校。叛逆少年樱井翔当时可是学校里的风云人物：不但学习好，长得好看还有性格，跟那些凡人一比就像是在万草丛中插上了一杆名为“酷”的旗子。那时染的那头黄毛还有耳钉脐钉，简直刷新了学校里那群自以为潮流的男生的时尚观，纷纷崇拜得纷纷染了同款黄毛带上了耳钉跪在他的脚下大喊アニキ。甚至毫不夸张每天都会有情书挑战书等等书光顾他的鞋柜。可当时樱井翔隐瞒了他的身份，不然不知道那些塞挑战书的家伙还有没有勇气来挑战他。  
  
校方一时陷入了相当震惊与后悔不已的境地：明明来办入学手续那天还是个黑发纯良的公子哥儿，哪知道入学第一天就变成了个叛逆少年。而樱井翔的身份与他真材实料的成绩也不允许他们造作。教导主任还尝试拜托樱井翔能不能行行好让他那群小弟变回以前的样子，被酷盖樱井翔回了一句这不该是你的工作吗给噎了回去。之后在樱井翔当上学生会长并且全校的平均分数线直接往上拉了十个百分点之后（迷弟的力量），校方选择了闭嘴当作什么事都木有发生。  
  
然后就是学期末的时候学生会要去初中进行校宣，刚好去二宫初中的就是樱井翔跟当时的鬼魂学生会员，高二的大野智。虽然他话不多也没有什么存在感，但交给他的工作都会被完成得十分合樱井翔的心意。所以要组队搭档的时候那群迷弟抢得不可开交，只有大野智安安静静的坐在角落看船舶驾照的习题，樱井翔果断选择了大野智。能干又温和安静的人，再适合不过了。  
  
大野智似乎愣了一下，把眼睛从习题移到了樱井翔的脸上：“...啊，好的。”  
  
顿时整个学生会办公室炸成了一片。  
  
再之后就是樱井大野二宫三个人在初中的介绍会上认识了。二宫顺利入学之后，尽管三个人年级都不一样，但还是影形不离的每天混在一起。在学校经常能看到三个人一个吃着东西看报纸，一个要么发呆放空要么画着画，还有一个打着游戏机。即使后来大野智升学，再后来樱井翔出国留学，他们三个人也没有断去联系，就这么断断续续的筑成了将近十年的友谊。  
  
“公司进展的挺顺利吧，我还以为你得年尾才回来呢。”  
  
“嗯，解决了一大堆难题，目前来说都问题不大，我暂时交给我的助理看着了。”樱井翔一脸放松的样子：“回来刚好就是夏日祭，想着有可能会碰着你们就顺便来逛逛。”  
  
“你可真是巧，我都三年没来过夏日祭了，要不是因为他，我估计今年也不会来。”二宫指了指他旁边的masaki。  
  
“恩？他是谁？”  
  
“我失散多年的儿子。”  
  
“你还是一如既往的爱跑火车啊。。”  
  
“你还不也是，你旁边那个小孩又是谁？”  
  
大野看了看，说：“肯定不是你儿子，他不溜肩。”  
  
“喂！”  
  
大人们在叙旧，而masaki则在另一边盯着在樱井翔身边的那个比他矮上一截的少年：浓密的粗眉，瞪大的眼睛上又长又翘的睫毛微微颤动着，还有软软圆圆的婴儿肥脸蛋。那个少年也正盯着他，眼里充满惊惑与警惕。  
  
同类。  
  
但好像又有点不一样？气息不一样。  
  
不清楚原因，但他就是能感觉到，看对方这反应想来也同样感觉得到。  
  
“呐，你的名字是什么？”masaki先开了口。  
  
“名字？我为什么要告诉你？你又是谁？”少年眼中的警惕之色没有褪去。  
  
“我叫masaki。”masaki伸出了手尝试表示友好：“你好。”  
  
浓眉大眼的少年打量了masaki半晌，觉得他好像没有什么恶意，就握住他的手回答：“我叫润。”  
  
“润！”masaki欢快的拉着润的手甩了甩：“我可以跟你做朋友吗！”  
  
润似乎有点害羞的眼神转了转，别扭的说：“看你表现...你先放手！”  
  
“嘿嘿嘿~”masaki咧嘴傻笑着，“那我们是朋友了你能告诉我你是什么变的嘛？我感觉你好像跟我不太一样。。”  
  
“不行，这个我现在不能跟你讲，我们才刚认识。”  
  
“那我告诉你我是什么的话你可以跟我交换嘛？”  
  
“....你居然愿意说出你的？”  
  
“啊？”masaki疑惑了：“不能说吗？我们不是同类吗？”  
  
“你不知道？”润更惊讶了，这不是他们之间都潜移默化的一种观念吗？  
  
二宫跟樱井途中就停止了叙旧，听着他们的迷之交流，二宫说：“masaki？你们在说什么？”  
  
而旁边的樱井翔则是眯了眯他那双圆圆的眼睛：“和也，看来我们有必要跟你和你这个失散多年的儿子谈一谈了。”


	6. 胡萝卜番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥕

将近凌晨1点，masaki一回到家，就看到二宫沉默的低着头坐在沙发上。

“nino哥哥？”masaki在玄关换好鞋放下钥匙走过去从后面把他抱住：“你在等我回家呀嘿嘿嘿...虽然我很高兴啦，但是熬夜身体会变差的，还是不用等我睡觉比较好哦。”

“…”二宫依旧坐着一动不动，也不应声。

咦？平常nino哥哥都会埋怨他回来的太晚再问一下今天他的工作情况才对的呀。。感到疑惑的masaki转到了前面去：“nino哥哥？”

二宫突然抬起头来，眼睛微眯起来反射着诡异的光，微翘的嘴角带起一个色气的弧度：“masaki你去洗个澡，我在房间里等你。”说完就转身走去了房间。

(..‘ A ‘..) ？！

什么什么什么什么什么什么什么什么什么什么什么什么....？？我刚听到了什么？是我想的那个意思吗？

masaki陷入震惊并飞速冲进了浴室认真的把自己每一个角落都洗得香香的，抓起浴巾随便一围就冲了出来。宽肩细腰窄臀在月光下显露无疑，没有擦干的水珠缓缓的顺着肌理流过结实的腹肌跟胸肌，再沿着人鱼线深入到浴巾里去。

masaki急得从浴室撞到房间门口，一路上把饭桌直接撞到了墙角并且把沙发撞歪了。他站在房门前深吸一口气小心翼翼的把门推开，就看到站在窗边的二宫回过头向他走来。

到了这个关头masaki又犹豫了，他前几天才一个控制不住把二宫做到在床上躺尸了一天，因为这事他还被二宫罚不许回房间睡要他在外面当厅长，所以刚听到二宫要在房间里等他他都开心坏了。“nino哥哥...你不是还说腰疼最近都要休息一下吗？怎么今天突然。”

“masaki，不要说了。”二宫上前把他的头摁下来，凑到他的耳边用气音一字一句的说：“我想要你...”

这还能忍得住吗！masaki感觉有一把火轰的从身体里炸开，一路从耳边烧到胯下，全身都火热了起来。他一把抓过二宫的身体把他压进怀里，抬起他的下巴就啃了上去，顿时两人唇舌交缠吻的难分难舍，来不及吞下的唾液顺着二宫的嘴角流过了下巴上那颗小小的痣，闪亮亮的惹人疼爱，masaki在那上面重重的吮了一下并留下了两个浅浅的犬齿印。

两个人一边抚摸着对方一边往床上倒去，masaki浴巾早就不知道被二宫扔到了什么地方去了，没有了阻隔的欲望抵住二宫的腿。masaki想把二宫身上的白衬衫也脱下来，却急得半天解不开一个纽扣，正想直接撕了的时候，二宫却抓住了他的手。

“这衣服还挺贵诶...~”二宫扯了扯领口，手抵住masaki的胸口把他推倒在床上然后骑上去。“今天我来，你看着就好。”

说完就坐在masaki身上以一个悠闲的速度一颗一颗的把纽扣解开，白皙的皮肤渐渐地在masaki眼前露出来。

磨人啊磨人啊！磨人的小妖精！！masaki满眼血丝正要翻身把这只小妖精压到身下的时候，突然发现自己动不了了，明明没有东西禁锢住，四肢却被牢牢的定在了床上。

“咦？nino哥哥，我动不了了...”

“你也不需要动呀，说了今天我来。”二宫说完舔舔嘴唇，解开了衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，他也不脱下来，就这么要脱不脱的挂在身上，却显得更加诱人。masaki看着二宫的手一路往下把裤子拉链拉开掏出将两人的抵在一起，握在手里摩擦。

感受着对方性器上凸起的血管筋络，两人都不禁喘息出声。一番摩擦后，二宫一手玩弄起了自己胸前的小凸起，一手用指甲轻轻的刮过masaki的铃口，masaki在视觉与感觉的双重刺激下射了出来，同时二宫也射了，两人的东西射了二宫一手。

二宫举起手看了看，说了句真多，然后把手指放到嘴里一个一个舔了个干净。

masaki看着这一幕，又硬了。今天他的nino哥哥是怎么了，色气荷尔蒙爆棚，欲求不满？难道是我没满足他？！明明都腰疼了呀！！

“哼哼，真有精神。”二宫弹了弹小masaki，突然爬下了床从抽屉掏出了个什么东西握在手里。

只见二宫突然用一种偏离人设的方式笑了起来，把手里的东西举到了masaki眼前。

“知道这是什么吗？”

二宫手中捏着一个看起来像玩具的小胡萝卜，masaki以为是什么润滑液的瓶子，但上面的纹路...

“猜不到嘛？”二宫把手里的小胡萝卜抵到masaki的小菊花上，然后从裤子里摸出手机按了什么：“现在呢？”

“诶...？诶？”masaki感觉抵在他屁股上的东西开始以某种频率抖了起来，感觉很奇怪。“nino哥哥...你想干什么？”

二宫看着不愿意接受现实的masaki似乎非常兴奋：“还用说嘛！你其实知道的吧？当然是要上你啊。”然后masaki眼睁睁的看着他的nino哥哥瞳孔变成了蓝色，头上长出了两个黑色的尖角，嘴里长出了两个尖牙，身后多了一条鞭子似的尾巴。

masaki吓得都半兽化了，毛茸茸的耳朵跟尾巴窜了出来，连尖利的指甲都冒出来了。masaki奋力想挣开，肌肉也因为用力都凸显了出来。但即使如此，他还是挣脱不开压在他身上瘦小的二宫。他简直怀疑人生，这是怎么了这绝对不是他的nino哥哥！！

“喂...等等！nino哥哥nino哥哥！不要啊！这样很奇怪！不要往里推啊...我不要...”感受到抵在后面的东西一寸一寸坚定不移的把他的入口撑开，大尾巴徒劳的卷在跨间试图阻止接下来要发生的事。

“嘿嘿嘿，没用的，”二宫低下头，“把可爱的小兔子弄得湿哒哒熬一锅胡萝卜汤，多美味啊。”尖牙徘徊在masaki的喉结上，与手上的胡萝卜一同刺入

“啊！！！！”masaki猛的睁开眼，发现他好好的睡在客厅沙发上。

原来是梦啊哈哈哈...真是吓死狗了...masaki惊魂未定的爬起来正想穿上沙发边上的拖鞋，然后发现了地上已经站着一双脚。他的视线沿着那双脚往上看，看到了面无表情的二宫，二宫手里还拿着根胡萝卜。

胡萝卜。

胡胡胡胡胡胡萝萝萝.....

masaki连滚带爬从沙发上滚到墙角：“不要啊！！”

“你干嘛？”二宫莫名其妙。

masaki稍微冷静了一点，抬起头视线就不由自主的被那根胡萝卜吸引：“nino哥哥，那个胡萝卜。。”

“你昨天不是说要做胡萝卜汤？我看家里没有胡萝卜刚才回家就顺便买了。”

听到胡萝卜汤masaki又是一抖，手下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。“啊...胡萝卜汤...对哦，我现在就去做。”

二宫看着masaki一副呆滞傻乎的脸，忍不住捏着他的下巴晃啊晃，无奈的说：“怎么才一会儿不见就傻成这样啊？”

masaki在左右晃动的视线中看着二宫，突然觉得很感动，“nino哥哥！”

“嗯？”

“我果然最喜欢你了！！”


End file.
